The Different Weevil
by Gwackers
Summary: Why does this Weevil behave differently ? Please review !
1. Chapter 1

**Set before CoE but after series 2. The characters do not belong to me.**

**Thanks to Jaz for beta - reading this for me and for all the help she has given me ! **

They were having a quite week in the office; the rift had finally decided to behave.

Jack was sat in his office, scanning his eyes over the CCTV of Ianto making his 11 o'clock coffee. Smiling to himself as the Welsh man cleaned his beloved machine, he scanned the rest of the cameras to look for Gwen as he'd only seen her once this morning and then, she was looking pretty tired and upset. He couldn't spot her in any of the pictures.  
"Ianto!"  
"Sir?"  
"Where's Gwen got to?"  
"Last time I saw her, she was on her way down to the filing cabinets to sort through some old cases. Why?"  
"Oh okay then. Do you know why she looked upset this morning?"  
" Apparently, she was just feeling ill and tired. I think things are getting on top of her lately. We should keep an eye on her!"

Down in the Filing system Gwen was flicking through old cases, not really paying attention to what she was reading. A low growl snapped her out of her daydream. She spun around, her eyes crying out with fear as she saw the weevil approaching her slowly.  
Backing towards the cabinet she reached to press her comm on before realising she'd left it on her desk. Panic crossing her features she opened her mouth to yell for Jack just as the Weevil filled the space between them reaching for her neck.

Gwen was smashed into the edge of the cabinet as she tried to protect her neck from the ferocious looking Weevil. A wave of dizziness hit her as she reached to the back of her head feeling the warm wet liquid plastered to her hair. Blood.  
Her vision blurring as she tried to focus on not getting ripped apart by the weevil. The next thing she saw, shocked her to her very core.

The weevil was backing away sensing she was injured and needed help. Blackness was overpowering her as she fell against the cabinet landing with a crash on the floor.

Upstairs, Ianto heard a muffled crash from down the stairs, looking up to Jack's office he saw him come out of his office, panic crossing his face.  
"Ianto, what the hell was that?"  
"It wasn't me; it came from down stairs!"  
They looked at each other a spasm of fear on their faces.  
"Gwen!" They yelled at the same time.

Racing down to the Filing system, they began yelling to Gwen. Jack reached the room first. His heart almost stopped. There was a Weevil standing over an unconscious Gwen, a small pool of blood surrounding her head. Jack had frozen to the spot as Ianto rushed into the room, colliding with Jack.  
"Jack, what are you...?"  
He stopped as he saw what Jack was staring at.  
"Gwen!"  
The Weevil turned at the source of the noise, retreating back to be closer to Gwen. Ianto stepped forward noticing this action. The Weevil crouched down and looking scared, he let out a low moan. At this point Jack woke up from his trance and rushed to be next to Gwen, not even slightly caring about the Weevil that crouched next to her.

Gwen's eyes were closed, her face drained of colour and small rasping breathes seeped through her lips. On Jack's approach to Gwen the weevil snarled, showing his sharp teeth.  
"Ianto, get rid of him!"  
"But.. it's.. it hasn't hurt her! It's protecting her!"  
"I don't care! Get him out of here so we can get her help!"  
Ianto pulled out his stun gun, shocked the Weevil and dragged him down to the cells before rushing back up to Gwen and Jack.

Jack was crouched over Gwen, checking her breathing and pulse as he spoke calming words to her.  
"Jack?"  
"Yeah?"  
"We need to take her up to the medical bay! Get her fixed up!"

Jack carefully picked up Gwen's limp form up, fighting back his fear of losing her.  
Re-arranging her neck so it was resting against his chest, he rushed up to the medical bay, Gwen held tightly against his chest.

**Review ? Should I carry on with this ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally got round to uploading this chapter so review are much apreciated :D**

Ianto reached the medical bay first, setting up the machines to monitor Gwen. His mind buzzing with the confusion of the Weevil's behaviour, there were so many unanswered questions he wanted to explore but while Gwen was in danger he knew there was no chance of voicing these views to Jack.

A loud crash behind him told him that Jack was behind him with Gwen clutched closely to his chest!  
"Has she woke up yet?" Ianto enquired  
"No, she has quite a deep gash in her head, we need to sort it out now!" Jack was starting to panic at the thought of any lasting damage to Gwen.

He gently placed her down on the autopsy table. Her face still pale white and her breathing shallow. While Ianto was hooking her up to the monitors, Jack rolled her onto her side to examine her wound.

Jack hissed as he saw how much it was still bleeding and straight away began cleaning the wound before stitching it up and lifting Gwen's head gently to place a pillow underneath her.  
He quickly made sure she was going to be ok before signalling to Ianto to leave her to rest.

The two men left the medical bay, went up to Jacks office and turned on the CCTV of the cells to see the Weevil that Ianto had subdued. The Weevil had obviously woken up and was now pressed against the cell, moaning quietly.  
"Why is it behaving this way?!" Ianto wondered.  
"I have no idea, but I'm sure as hell going to find out. Anyone who hurts Gwen hurts me!"  
"Jack stop that! You know it wasn't the Weevil that actually hurt Gwen, it didn't even touch her!"  
"But why not! Normally it would rip her throat out!"  
"Wait... Now your complaining that it didn't rip out her throat?"  
"No! I mean... Oh I don't know! I just want to know if it's just the weevil or if it was Gwen making it behave differently."  
"There maybe a way that we could find out you know"

As Jack made his way down to the cell to where the weevil was still moaning, Ianto had the CCTV still up in Jack's office now of the cells and the medical bay to keep eyes on Gwen.

Jack had entered the cell, the weevil backing away simultaneously. As soon as the door of the cell swung shut; the weevil lunged! Jack quickly jumped out of the way as the Weevil reached towards his jugular.  
"Jack get out!"  
"Alright alright!"  
As Jack ran out of the cell, thankfully still in one piece, the Weevil tried to follow him but ended up hitting himself with the cell door.

Jack reached his office saying, "It's obviously something to do with Gwen then"  
"Either that or just nobody likes you anymore!"  
"Thanks, Ianto"

A few moments later they heard a groan from the autopsy room. Quickly they glanced at each other. Gwen.  
Rushing down to the medical bay they saw her moaning as she tried to sit up.  
"Hey hey hey, careful." Jack cautioned her as he moved next to her bed. "How are you feeling?"  
"Like I have the worlds worst hangover" Gwen groaned  
"Oh believe me it can't be that bad, that was one hell of a night to have that kind of hangover!"  
Giving Jack evils, Gwen stopped trying to sit up and just crashed out on the pillow again, her hand covering her eyes.  
"What's wrong Gwen?"  
"What the hell do you think is wrong Jack? I ordinarily have a hole in my head!"  
"Yeah... but that's not our main problem, can you remember what happened, after you hit your head?"  
"Erm... I hit my head against that stupid cabinet and then the weevil backed away I think, after that I don't remember much!"

Glancing to Ianto, Jack's looked confirmed what they had been thinking.  
"Ok well we have a Weevil that is very different or Gwen has something wrong with her!"  
Gwen's face paled even more if that was possible.  
"Just what everyone wants to here" She complained.

"Ianto, will you make some of your lovely coffee, I think someone needs it" Nodding towards Gwen.  
"Of course Sir."

Gwen began to slide of the table and stand up, Jack saw what she was doing and tried to push her back on the table to no avail.  
"Jack get off me!"  
"No you probably have concussion you are not getting up!"  
"For god sake I'm fine!"  
Jack hated it when she was so stubborn so just let her have her way and backed away from her as she stood up only for her knees to give way and fall against the table. Jack reached forward to catch her before she hit the floor.  
"Well I hate to say I told you so"  
Scooping Gwen up, Jack began to put her back on the table before she started kicking him.  
"Ow Gwen stop it!"  
"Well don't put me back then!"  
Jack growled as he started to carry her up the stairs towards the sofa.  
"Put me down I can walk fine there's nothing wrong with me!"  
Jack just ignored her, placed her on the sofa and went to the computer to begin to run tests on the Weevil.  
"Gwen just keep quite for once, drink some coffee and leave everything to me."

Meanwhile Ianto was finishing the coffee of as he decided to go check up on the weevil.  
Reaching towards his comm. Ianto panicked at the sight her saw.  
"Jack" He said into it.  
"What's up Ianto?"  
"Well... We sort of have a problem"  
"Go on!"  
"The Weevil has... gone... but has left a note."


End file.
